A Simple Passion for that Other Thing
by ppaa
Summary: Yuuri woke up to realise that he was having a serious fever and could not do what he had been longing for a while now. While he was struggling with this, Wolfram recognised something about him.
1. Chapter 1

IT WAS AS THOUGH a wonderful morning for his favourite baseball practice until Yuuri realised he got terribly sick and could not even get up from his bed. He tried to lift his back up and away from the white mattress but his effort seemed in vain. Feeling both the fervent heat of his own body and of the sunlight through his room's window, the double-black king had a harsh tingling sense all over his body. It was like small little needles lancing from his neck and all the way down to the very tip of his toes. Yuuri hated having fever and being sick in bed all day since, aside from the described frustrating sensation, he was an active high school boy who could never resist the temptation when it came to baseball.

"I hate this… Why now? The baseball tournament is in two days and I haven't been practicing any skills for the past weeks! Ah, paper work!" Yuuri released a heavy sign and tried to get on his feet again.

This city tournament was the most important annual baseball competition among the ten high schools and their best baseball team. Even though it was only the preliminary, Yuuri still did not want to miss it. Baseball meant a whole bunch to him.

While he was making passionate attempt to get up from the stupid bed and finally getting at the edge, Yuuri heard rushing footsteps coming towards his door. The door was opened abruptly and hit itself to the blue stoned wall when Yuuri immediately startled and hit himself to the carpet-covered floor. He was now completely worn out from his endeavour earlier but still wanted to see who was the person slamming the door just then, having a thought of who that might be. Thus, he practically propped himself up with both his hands trembling against the floor and slowly turned his head to the door's direction. He jumped, slipped one of his hands and fell down again when in the second he turned around, Wolfram frowning face was as close as two inches from his own face.

"What are you doing you wimp? You're supposed to finish practice soon then go to the city with me to choose my birthday present remember?" The blonde's voice was mixed with half anger, half sulks.

"Morning to you too, Wolf… I think I cannot go with you today. Can we move it 'til tomorrow?" said Yuuri, putting on his idiotic smile and huffing a slight bit.

Wolfram raised his eyebrows for a short moment and touched his fiancé's forehead, eyes staring strangely at the other. He retreated his hand instantly and literately lifted Yuuri up and on to the king's bed.

"Stay here. I'll go get Gisela. You're burning, idiot."

Having said that, Wolfram ran out to find the doctor. As for Yuuri on the king's bed, he closed his eyes in attempt to chase the imprinted image of the blonde just then, when he was saying he would get Gisela. Those emerald eyes showed vivid worry . Wolfram was half sulking at the other for his request to delay their choosing presents until the next day, half blaming himself for his carelessness, allowing the king to be in such a state as now. Yuuri could see it so clear in Wolfram's expression. And there were some more thoughts of what Wolfram might felt that came to Yuuri's mind.

"Does Wolfram usually show these kind of mixed feelings when he is worried about me?" he wondered, since he was useless right now and thus had time to that is.

"Or does he always so emotional like this whenever he's around me, and I just don't realise? Yuuri opened his eyes and wondered again. He suddenly felt himself important, and then thought whether it was the fever that got worse or it was he who blushed so hard that his face now had the tingling sensation as well.

Wolfram soon came back with not only Gisela but also Conrad and Gunter. They were concerned with Wolfram's anxious face when they saw him talking to Gisela and found out what happened.

"Oh Heika! It must be my fault that you're like this now. I forced you to study so much about the history of Shin Makoku yesterday and I did give you a lot of work to do too. Blame me Heika! I should have realised it was **never** possible for you to do all at once," Gunter sniveled and hold his handkerchief up his nose.

Feeling a little hurt but still, "I didn't study that much, Gunter. It's just a slight fever and I'll recover in no time. Then, I'll get going with my baseball practice also," the king replied.

"I'm not so sure about that Your Highness," Gisela suddenly spoke after checking Yuuri's temperature. She took out her notebook and continued, "I believe you've caught the 'Traditional Fever.'"

"Traditional Fever?" Wolfram repeated.

"Traditional Fever. Only the Kings of Shin Makoku catches it. It's like the period when the caterpillar is in its cocoon, preparing to become the butterfly," Gisela gave a hand gesture and giggled, amused by her own comparison. "For you, Your Majesty, it will take about one and a half day to fully recover from the fever," the feminine doctor now wrote something down onto her notes by one hand and the other put up a strand of her green hair to the helix of her ear.

"What? One and a half day! I cannot just lie here and do nothing in one and a half day. The tournament is coming up," the king ruined the gentle scene Gisela was giving, tried to shout through his heavily breathing.

"The tournament will have to wait Your Highness," Conrad's low voice sudden broke the king's thought. "Your health is the most important matter we should worry about. This is a very crucial time for the King to physically perfecting His body and natural power to be able to use His whole strength later on."

It, this voice, was as determined as always, but was also joined with slight disappointment.

Yuuri could not argue any into that. He didn't know what this fever was about but it surely sounded significant. He still wanted to put some more defenses to how this tournament meant to him but only his mind power worked. Slowly giving up, Yuuri said in his weary voice:

"Fine, I'll stay in bed."

"Good. Don't worry Your Majesty, I am going to prepare medicine to relieve the fever right away. It'll make you feel much more comfortable," Gisela smiled softly, putting the notes in her small bag, then bowed to the King and the three Lords and left the room.

"We'll also take our leave now Your Highness," Conrad voiced again, patted Gunter's back forward slightly, signaling him to do as he say. He glanced at his younger brother and the blonde shook his head.

"A little longer," the youngster said curtly.

"Suit yourself then, Wolf," Conrad agreed.

Before the elder brother closed the wide door, he had turned and looked at the king over his shoulder:

"Rest, Yuuri."

With a gently smile on, Conrad shut the wooden door.

Yuuri completely forgot how he did not like people to call him "Your Highness" or "Your Majesty". Well, he had no space in his mind to think about that anymore. All he strived to figure out was how to get better soon and get on with his practice. He also failed to remember the present of Wolfram.

Tired of staring at the king with no response, the blonde sat down on the bed next to where Yuuri was lying and gave the king the third jump. This time he did not fall down because his fiancé was there.

"Are you still mad at me for not keeping the promise taking you to the city?" the double-black started the conversation.

"No. I'm not- ...You want water?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks. I'm kinda feeling thirsty," Yuuri answered awkwardly to the sudden offer.

Wolfram got back, sat on the bed with a glass of water in his hand but forgot to give Yuuri the glass. Left with his right hand raising for water, the king was both surprised and confused.

"Wolfram?"

"Oh, sorry. Here," the blonde startled, replied quickly, but did not manage to give the king the water without spilling it a little.

"Sorry." Wolfram muttered, somewhat deep in thought.

He put his left arm around Yuuri's shoulders to help him sit up. Wolfram lour, kept his head looking down at the floor when he felt Yuuri's temperature emitting beside him. He also blushed, redden his cheeks the moment he realized Yuuri's scent was wandering next to him too.

"Thanks," said Yuuri.

Wolfram did not respond. Then, he looked straight into Yuuri's eyes with great curiosity and earnest:

"Do you really like—

He stopped. His right hand was gripping the bed sheet and he was also blushing.

"You're acting weird… what's wrong…?" The black-hair boy asked skeptically, afraid that the blonde would start lamenting about his affection to the king again.

Wolfram finally let out, "You like baseball that much?"

"Eh?"

"It's called baseball, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's called baseball… er, and yeah I really love it… But, why do you ask? I thought you knew?" Yuuri tried to find his pace in the conversation.

"Of course I know you like baseball. I'm your fiancé!" Wolfram voiced up but then down again and frowned slightly, "but I didn't know it was this much…"

Yuuri used the little left of his strength to hold the laughing inside, thinking, _"Pft, he must be joking, getting jealous over a sport?"_

"What face are you making Yuuri?" the blonde kept his uncomfortable face when looking at the king and well, yes, the red colour on Wolfram's face was still there. He muttered:

"I just can't understand what is it that make you still want to play baseball even though you're awfully sick in bed."

"You wanna know why?" Yuuri smiled and his eyes met the blonde's astounded eyes.

"Please excuse my interruption but I have brought your medicine, Your Highness. You must take it immediately," Gisela's voice came from behind the door after her clear knockings.

Yuuri looked instantly to the door as his reflex commanded him to, but Wolfram did not. He kept his eyes on Yuuri and waited until the black-hair boy turned back to him. And of course Yuuri searched for the blonde's emerald eyes once more.

With an elegant smile, Wolfram answered, "I do."

Then he stood up and opened the door.

**- End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

THE END OF THE AFTERNOON came hastily with clouds and sky blending their heavy scorching colours together above the kingdom. Yuuri continued to feel frustrated about not being able to play in the tournament preliminaries. After Gisela's medicine, even though he still had the fever, Yuuri had gathered enough strength to keep fighting with this nuisance until now. He could not take the thought of being powerless and lying in his room for at least that night and another half of the next day. It was too long for him. He wondered and suffered thinking of how fun it would be for his teammates to start the tournament with a victory. Yuuri let out a sigh unconsciously before he buried his face in the big white pillow underneath his head.

* * *

After drinking the medicine, Wolfram didn't want to know why the king liked baseball so much anymore. He just excused himself simply and left the room. "I changed my mind, I'm going. Stay here and rest Yuuri."

* * *

"Your Highness?"

The king craned his neck and turned back at the door to search. It was Conrad.

"How are you feeling Your Highness?" Conrad asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm good so why don't we go out and play baseball?" Yuuri tried to get himself out of the annoyingly idle situation.

The handsome soldier replied firmly, "I don't want to repeat myself, but you must be responsible for your actions. What if something happened when you exercise too much outside when you're supposed to be in here resting? Remember that you chose to be the King of Shin Makoku. That's why you have to follow all regulations meant for the king, including staying in bed and do nothing when the Traditional Fever comes."

Yuuri once again gave in, but he still felt uneasy.

"Your Highness, would you mind if I borrow your baseball gloves for Wolfram?" Conrad told his purpose of coming to visit the king.

"My gloves? For Wolfram? Why does he need them?" The king was lost.

"Actually, Wolfram asked me to teach him some basic baseball skills and to be honest, I was amazed of how he set the balls on fire out there."

"Wow, he is that good?" Yuuri seemed to catch Conrad's astonishment as well.

"Good? I don't see how setting all the balls on fire with his fire lions is good…" Conrad knitted his brow.

"Ohhh! I thought– 'cause you say– …Never mind," the king finally saw light. "Erm, about the gloves, I think they're just over there on the shelves."

Conrad said while going towards the shelves:  
"Wolfram appears to be a pretty good batter himself [_except for the first few times when he was so afraid of the incoming balls that he sent out his fire lions to burn them down though…]_ and we're trying catcher right now. He wanted your gloves since he said it would give him luck."

"Why does he suddenly feel like playing baseball anyway?" Yuuri asked.

"Wolf said he did this for you, Yuuri," nothing other than a grateful smile Conrad gave to Yuuri.

Wolfram's unexpected shout for his brother from the ground pierced the late afternoon air and came through Yuuri's open window.

"I shouldn't let my young otouto wait, should I?"

"Oh, right, go ahead."

"I'm sure he'll explain to you later why he's doing this, Yuuri. Don't worry," and Conrad went out by the door.

"I guess…"

* * *

Wolfram hadn't come back since then. Yuuri already had dinner, took his bath, and even drank two more serves of the atrocious medicine. The ugly taste still lingered in his mouth. Yuuri thought Wolfram would never want to miss the chance of having the evening meal alone with him, but obviously the beautiful blonde had refused this opportunity. Yuuri kept wondering why Wolfram became detached from him, the person whom he never left his sight from. The young king also imagined them sitting together in his room with Wolfram starting to argue about which dish Yuuri should eat first. _"Wolfram sure likes to make things complicated…"_ Then instantly Yuuri startled and felt cold sweat forming quietly when he realized what he had been thinking of.

"Why did I imagine that just now?"

"Imagine what?" Wolfram's voice suddenly barged in.

"What?"

The blonde was drying his silky hair with a white towel and was wearing his usual pink nightgown. Tiny transparent droplets of water jumped riantly from his hair to the soft garment on his shoulders. The emerald eyes were glistering mildly. It seemed that there were also little water pearls stagnated on his fair and long eyelashes, like he had been crying. But Yuuri was certain that that didn't happen. Wolfram had not been crying, just that the steam from his bath was gravitated by the beautiful gem-like eyes. Yuuri, moreover, sensed a fresh and excited aura from Wolfram.

"What do you mean 'what'? You said you've just thought of something. What was it? – Wolfram asked the king like he was demanding an undoubted and instant answer from one of his soldiers – and why is your face still red? You already took your medicine right? Why hasn't the fever gone down even just a bit?"

"My face?" Yuuri spoke clumsily with an idiotic look in response. He could now notice the increased temperature of his face but then replied that it was nothing.

"Nandemonai," Wolfram, feeling sore from head to toe, did not bother pressing Yuuri for an answer. He climbed onto the bed and flumped down next to Yuuri.

"You shouldn't go to bed when your hair is wet. You'll catch a cold."

"I'm too tired… It's fine like that," Wolfram whispered.

"Come on, get up, I'll dry it for you. I don't want you to catch a cold and start having a fever like me. Too troublesome," Yuuri insisted his friend.

Wolfram knew he should never let this second chance slip away since he could not make his first one (the dinner). Without any further delays, he stood up and came close to the wardrobe to get the hair dryer on the second-top shelf. Wolfram had to tiptoe so that he could reach the dryer placed behind a big pile of nightgowns. Chuckling carefully, the young king assured his laugh could not be heard from where the blonde was standing.

"Here," Wolfram handed Yuuri the dryer and lay prone on bed again, leaving Yuuri sitting with the whole control of the dryer (whoo~ so powerful).

It was a cream-coloured one with small imprinted symbols and figures around the rim, the one Yuuri liked.

The little machine didn't make much sound; it blew Wolfram's blonde hair gently. Yuuri's right hand quietly started stroking the other's hair. His fingers glided between the wavy strands, unable to stop. _It's soft…_ Yuuri then lifted Wolfram's hair up to make sure he dried the inside hair properly. He did this once or twice and said to himself, "This should be enough," and put the dryer away. (This is drying properly!)

The king didn't expect any thanks from the blonde but he still wanted to hear that word. At least he was the one who dried Wolfram's hair in order to prevent the cold [even though he was the one who suggested doing so himself in the first place and only blew Wolfram's hair for about, like, one minute?].

"Wolfram…?"

Yuuri heard no response; Wolfram's back was facing him.

"Wolfram? Are you ignoring me?"

Still, nothing.

The double-black tried to call him once more, "Wol–" and wham!

Wolfram had abruptly turned his body around, brandished his arm and hit Yuuri's face hard. There was no telling how much pain Yuuri was feeling at that moment. The only thing the black-haired boy could remember was that he did not sense his nose existing.

"What was that for! Trying to pick a fight with me?" Yuuri shouted sitting up and turned to Wolfram.

HE WAS ASLEEP!

Except for the star-like shape his body seemed to form, with two arms and legs spreading in all four directions, everything about him was perfectly exquisite. Wolfram's bang covered over his fair long eyelashes a little; they touched each other silently. The emerald eyes were hidden and gave his face a sense of mystery, but at the same time, revealed his innocent blithe spirit of youth (well, let just leave the fact that he's 82 years old aside). Wolfram's satisfying smile was an even more evident unconscious movement, showing how excited he was before coming back to the room. Yuuri wondered what had happened during baseball practice.

Wolfram suddenly shifted closer to Yuuri, curling his body and with hands gripping the king's blue pajama shirt. Yuuri started to feel nervous. He moved right a bit in hope to make Wolfram let go of his shirt but the blonde didn't. Feeling more anxious, Yuuri used his hands to push that of the blonde away and slid down under the blanket. He remembered to keep a careful distance from Wolfram. However, Yuuri's efforts were foreseen to be in vain. Wolfram searched for the double-black's arm and seized it. This time, he even leaned his head over to Yuuri's shoulder, which flinched feebly. The high school boy felt weird, half afraid of what Wolfram might do to him, half lost in befuddlement. Did he miss something? The fact that he had to stay only in bed for a whole day was irritating enough for him and now he had also lost the grasp of what the people around him were thinking and feeling.

Tired of guessing why Wolfram's aura seemed to be quite animated that evening, Yuuri sighed and rested his hand on his own stomach, preparing for a hopefully good sleep. He still wanted to get away from the blonde's arms, which were holding that of the demon king so firmly. So, the young king slowly turned to his left. Surprisingly, Wolfram let him go. Maybe he was deep in his sleep by then; and his dream must have been extremely satisfying so he did not have to worry about anything in the real world. Maybe that was why Wolfram let go of Yuuri. Was he now so confident that needing Yuuri by his side was not a wishful desire anymore? Had he found something else more meaningful than just sticking around Yuuri like a kid chasing his favourite candy bar? If it were truly that, Yuuri would be awfully thrilled. He would finally have some leisure time when there were no more paper signings since Wolfram would not follow the black-haired boy's every step every time anymore.

The king thought of the matter that way but then said to himself that he was reading too much into Wolfram's such little gesture. It was just a simple I-let-go-of-your-arm-now motion that blonde made since he could not possibly know what he was doing in his sleep. Not as if Wolfram was going to really avoid him the next day with this as a warning sign. _"Right?"_ he thought. And he chuckled, believing it would take several decades for him to persuade Wolfram to do that.

Funny how Yuuri said he was tired but could still come up with this monologue in his mind. The double-black felt a strange relief and dug himself under the soft blanket. He could sleep then. But he knew, tomorrow, he had to ask Wolfram for the reason.

**- End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

"RISE AND SHINE Your Highness!"

The king sat up immediately and looked over to his right. The blond with the pink night gown had gone. This made him less embarrassed when he realized Cherry-sama was the person who woke him up.

"Well, actually, it is very "bright and shine" right now. These vicious sun lights are going to destroy my beautiful skin if I go out," Wolfram's mother added with a giggle and an exaggerated arm span.

"What do you mean…. – Wait! Don't tell me –" suddenly awoke from his dreamy slumber.

"Yes, noon already Heika! It's been one day and a half! Congratulations, Traditional Fever's officially over," the gorgeous woman threw her arms around Yuuri's head and hugged him tightly.

"A-Ah! You don't have to do this Cherry-san," the black-haired boy tried to push her away while blushing profusely.

"Get dressed and get ready. I think Greta should be home by now." She released him and threw him a kiss before exiting the room.

* * *

The little princess spent a few days in Zuratia with Maoritsu during the annual cultural festival there. It was her old hometown after all; she would have to go back and present herself to the people as a powerful and confident queen one day. Yuuri wanted to go with her because this was the first time going back to Zuratia, and as a father, he wished to support his daughter on this first experience. However, Gwendal didn't grant Yuuri that wish. He said that all the important papers are required to be completed at the end of the week. The field trip the week before had already made Yuuri fail to finish half of what needed to be done. He had to stay.

As for Wolfram, he couldn't go with his daughter either. There happened to be an invasion at the border where his armies are stationed. The situation was not grave, but the number of injured soldiers kept increasing. Even though Wolfram managed to ease the problem after a month, he needed time to completely settle two sides down. When the blond soldier finally had the chance to come back to Blood Pledge Castle, it was time for Greta to prepare for her journey on the next day. Wolfram insisted on going with her but everyone knew he absolutely needed a rest. It took almost three days to get to Zuratia and Wolfram probably could not keep his strength up.

Greta was a smart and caring girl, she understood that neither of her parents could go and didn't mind. That sweet and ingenuous voice desired to assure both Yuuri and Wolfram, "It's ok fathers. Maoritsu is already here to accompany me to Zuratia. And Huber is coming along too. It's just going to be like the field trip we had last week. I'll be fine." Then she grasped their hands, "Wolf, you should take a HUGE sleep and REST all you can, ok? Yuuri, I know that you will never let our people down so you better finish up the signings. Can you guys promise me you're going to do that?" And her eyes glittered and the small hands squeezed those of her fathers a little harder, with more warmth. She kissed them goodbye on their heads and got on her carriage. They could still see her little hands waving back at them in the morning sunlight.

* * *

Now Greta was back. Yuuri felt quite excited for his daughter's return and his fever's departure. But he still remembered that the next day was the day of the preliminaries. And what was it about Wolfram's strange behaviour yesterday? His desire to find out didn't rest or diminish even in his sleep. Yuuri recalled vaguely the obscure snicker of the blond and his swing of the bat right into Yuuri's face. This was about time when he virtually woke up from the dream.

There was this contiguous calling of the king's name in the midst of the blistering noon air; a voice that was soothing, weak and strong at the same time, and as assuaging as no other person's voice.

"Yuuri!" the energetic princess pushed the door and ran straight into her father's open arms.

"Umph! How have you been, Greta? Was it fun there?" the king inquired lovingly.

"I've been great! It was terrific! All the bright-coloured banners hung everywhere, all the dancing, all the singing— And look at this dress, Yuuri. Isn't it beautiful? I stayed at a lady's home and she made it for me," as she spoke, Greta span herself around, holding out her newly sewn short picnic dress.

"It's very nice. Did you thank her properly?"

"Of course, Yuuri. You know what, because Huber caught the thief that robbed her shop, she insisted us to stay for dinner to repay us. And we ended up sleeping overnight too," Greta sang merrily, "that thief was a horrible one. Not only he stole that lady's stuff, he even ruined the shop also. But Huber caught him anyways, and that night turned out great," the highly resilient voice explained what happened.

"I see. But I wonder why you chose to spend the night at her house," Yuuri had on him a pleased smile.

"Well, because I wanted to remind me of my life before I met you. One can never forget such memories," Greta smiled with her eyes closed and hands touched the chestnut embroidery around her waist, whose colour matched that of her hair.

Yuuri patted her head and said, "All right! I have been lazy for a few days if you asked me, but now I'm full of vigour again. I'm going to change, and then we're going to look for Wolfram ok? He must be thrilled to see you."

"Oh, but I already met him. He was at the gate when I came back," Greta replied with a slight surprise.

"He was waiting for you?" Yuuri got up from the bed and started walking to the wardrobe.

"No, well, partially. But he said he was going to see Murata-san at the temple," she opened the door for him and saw him curiously looking back at her.

"I'm going to wait outside okay?" and the princess slipped away quickly through the threshold. A smile tinted her face.

After nearly three hours, when afternoon's sky started its peculiar colour, Wolfram came back. He saw Greta and Yuuri playing catch with the baseball gears in the front field, where there were flowers which Greta named according to the people in Blood Pledge Castle. _He wouldn't just give up would he._

"The game is tomorrow, you can't catch up with it. And you've just recovered, there's no way Gisela's going to let you play."

The voice interposed and Yuuri took quite some time to digest the words as if he didn't hear them clearly enough. It seemed as though he hadn't been talking to Wolfram for ages and just now had his chance. But wasn't the blond right beside Yuuri last night?

"I know. But— You know, exercise. Guess I'm gonna miss the game," the king perplexed when he heard his own incontiguous answer.

"Well not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri had that old sheepish grin and mind back, which made him not to realize his daughter right next to him then.

"Means you can still go and watch the game," this person knitted his brown as if Yuuri didn't know that simple reason, "you can't play though."

"Of course I can go **watch**, Wolfram... You didn't go to Murata's place to ask him if he can think of something to do about me not playing for tomorrow's game?" Yuuri spoke disappointedly.

"No. Why did you think so? Since when did you become so full of yourself!" It was a strong voice bolded with obtrusive discomfort.

Then the blond went up the veranda stairs and into the exterior marble corridor. His figure disappeared as he turned to enter the main hall leading to his room.

"You're rude."

"What?"

"I said you're rude. How could you say something like that? It's Wolfram."

Greta just couldn't hold back her frowning face. "I'm taking the stuff to my room now!" she added obstinately and snatched away Yuuri's gloves and baseball. The flustered king stood stunned in the middle of the spacious yard, eyes following his daughter's small silhouette faded at the luminous corner, where her other father had turned to.

Leaving early from dinner table, Wolfram strolled quietly to his room. Heart pounding, Yuuri also excused himself to skip dessert and quickly caught up with Wolfram in the extensive hallway. Their daughter glanced at them. When her eyes rested again at the piece of cream clad cake with petite exotic purple fruits on top, Greta felt relieved, then elated, starting joyfully on her dessert. And it was not clear if everyone in the table knew what was happening, but Cherry, Murata, and Conrad also thought of only this small cake in front of them.

Wolfram remained silent by Yuuri's side until the young king decided to interpose the stillness.

"I'm sorry," turning to Wolfram.

Apparently quite amazed, the blond one looked at Yuuri with timid blush on his cheeks. Yuuri then was disconcerted, consequently trying to seek for some invisible tranquil air in front.

"I mean—Erm, you were right. I was too full of myself. I'm sorry… 'Cause I was so looking forward to the game and— No, no, that's not an excuse—What I'm trying to say is… I just—…I—I didn't know what came over me. I should have never said something like that to you... Sorry Wolfram."

The intermittences of Yuuri's apology and explanation appeared to please Wolfram. Then his voice, his wasn't-meant-to-be-strange-but-now-quite-firm-and-uplifting voice, broke out:

"I have something to tell you too."

And he didn't say anything else, just walked quietly along the hallway. It was hard to tell what expression he was making and what it meant. Yuuri only knew that the blond still had that little shy blush, but the emerald eyes were as different as they could be: determined and riotous. They looked straight where the floor, walls, and ceiling almost touched each other, where light didn't seem to be obtained but in fact was absorbed, gleaming hastily with an adorable endeavour. As Wolfram and Yuuri passed by the same veranda they were at this afternoon, still air was disturbed by a hot, barely discernable breeze. Night had fallen leisurely before dinner's dessert, and moon-like stars decelerated their formations. Time almost lapsed into space, so left the two young boys the only enliven figures.

**- End of Chapter 3-**


End file.
